Pokémon Darkness and Shine versions
Starter Pokemon Fire Type: Pignite (fire) Swineferno (Fire/Fight) evolves at lv.15 Rumboar (Fire/Fight) evolves at lv.36 Water type: Delphis: (Water) Krash: (Water/Dark) evolves at lv.16 Shakrax; (Water/Dark) evolves at lv.35 Grass: Cherribush: (Grass) Cherrithorn: (Grass/Poisin) evolves at lv. 14 Cherrose: (Grass/Poisin) evolves at lv.35 Gyms and Gym Leaders ﻿ Leader Quentin(male): Rock type. Wears crash helmet with torch on top. Also has overalls on. Holds a trough. Black hair. Leader Lignus(male): Grass type. Wears Gardening gloves, shorts and a sunhat. Holds Seeds and a Pokeball. Brown hair Leader Maria: Water type. Bikini. Holds a beach ball that looks like a pokeball. Red Hair. Flower garland. Flower in hair. Leader Phantasmo(male): Ghost type. Hood. Holds a deck of cards. You can see his smile. Black hood and robe. Leader Glacia(female): Ice type. Long blonde hair. Fur coat. Snow boots. Pale blue shirt. Earmuffs. Leader Ferris: Steel type. Welding mask. Overalls. Welding torch(Arc welding). Overalls. Gloves. Black hair Leader Fulman: Electric type. Goggles. Rubber gloves. Lightning rod. Blonde hair Leader Rex: dragon type. Red hair. Black suit (pinstriped). Cape. Team Storm Storm logo: Globe with blue lightning bolt on it. Storm Grunts(male): Black hooded robes. Storm logo on the chest. Storm Grunt(female): Same clothes as male, but with red hair. Commander Hurricane: Short shoulder length brown hair. Black dress with Storm logo on the chest Commander Typhoon: Light brown skin. Small afro. Black suit with Storm Logo on the chest. Commander Tornado: Shoulder length Blonde hair. Wears black lab coat with Storm logo on the right. Commander Cyclone: Black skin. Skinhead haircut. Wears a black jumper, trousers and beanie. Storm Logo on beanie. Storm Commander Thomas: Blue Shirt. Black trench coat. Wild blonde hair. Smirk. Keeps teleporting away. Buildings: Super Technology Offices: Reona Mansion. Every building is disguised and has an acronym for S.T.O.R.M. The first was at Reona Mansion. It was controled by Commander Cyclone. Speed Trains Over River Mex. The second building is at the River Mex train station. It was controlled by Commander Typhoon. Sunny Times Oriental Resort: Mare. The third building is in the holiday resort. It was controlled by Commander Tornado. Space Team One: Rocket Manufacturers. The fourth building is in Jarn city. Ferris's metalworkers built it without knowing it was for team Storm. It was controlled by Commander Hurricane. Storm Sattelite: Sattelite orbiting earth. It was Storm HQ and was Controlled by Storm Commander Thomas. This is where he keeps teleporting to. The Great Plan: Team Storms plan was to orbit the eatrh in a sattelite that would be in position when BlackDraco(Darkness version) or Luxerpent (Shine version) appears in the tyrranus ruins. They would fire a laser at the poken to harness its energy. With this, Team Storm would conquer the Urqe region and enforce law and order. When the player stops them and turns off the laser, the legendary pokemon attacks the sattelite. The Player defeats or captures the pokemon and the sattelite is pulled out of collision course with Regalia city, Urqe's capital. However it will still crash. Thomas, having seen the right path shoves the player into the last escape pod. The sattelite crashes and Thomas dies a hero. Opposition: Storm are opposed by Agent Fowl. He has been chasing Thomas for years and never caught him. The Player meets him investigating an abandoned Storm base. He assumes the player is a Storm Grunt in disguise and batlles him/her. Once defeated he says that any help would be appreciated. The Player meets him again several more times. When the Storm Sattelite crashes, The Chief says he is amazed that "homas is fnally dead." fowl then says"Hes been dead before. I wont give in till i find the body." This implys Thomas has faked his death beforehand. The player later finds him at the crash site, searching. There is a crash and Thomas bursts out and runs away. Fowl says "Well, goodbye for now. I have a fugitive to catch." He promptly chases Thomas. There is also the Chief, Fowl's boss. He appears rarely to berate Fowl for his failiures. After Thomas's escape, he is found in the Police Station. When talked to, he says theat Fowl has Chased Thomas to Necros Island. The Storyline You (the player) wake up in your house. You go downstairs and your mum says that Cyan(female)/Green(male) visited and asked where you were. Mum said to her(we will paly as the male character who is called Green. The female is Cyan) that you were in bed. Cyan went to Proffesor Sycamore's lab to collect her pokemon. You go there. When you arrive, however Cyan tells you that Wood was dragged away by a Storm Grunt. You chase him. When you arrive the Grunt is threatening Wood. Then Thomas appears, introduces himself and berates the Grunt for dragging the Proffessor. Wood says "its quites alright." Then Thomas Makes a deal. If you can defet the Grunt, then Wood and yourself leave freely. If the Grunt wins then the Proffessor gos with them. When you beat the Grunt, Thomas shrugs and teleports away just as a strange man in a suit arrives. He cries out, once he sees Thomas has left and runs away. Wood says keep the pokemon. You have earned it. Then you are given a Pokedex and Cyan is given one too. Then you go home and tell your mum that you are going out, seeking adventure. The first stop on your journey is Sandyshell town, where Cyan teaches you to catch pokemon. Then you go to Saxum city, and beat the rock leader, Quentin. Then you heal your pokemon at the Pokemon Centre. After this, you find Cyan waiting at the edge of the city. She challenges you, and you beat her. Then you go to Reona city. You beat Lignus and then enter the Reona Mansion. You find it is actually a Storm base and battle your way through to Commander Cyclone. He loses the ensuing battle and Thomas appears again. He congratulates you for your victory and teleports away, leaving Cyclone to the Police. You heal up using Storm's stolen Pokemon Healer and exit. The Suit an is waiting for you. He assumes you are Commader Cyclone and battles you. He loses. Then he introduces himself as Agent Fowl, who has been hunting Thomas for years. He listens as you say you beat Commander Cyclone and then a fat guy turns up. He is the Police Chief. He yells at Fowl for failing, thanks you for your help and leaves. Category:Pokémon Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pokémon Games